


Night crawling

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, byleth is oblivious, edelgard has the hugest crush on her professor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Finding herself in Edelgard's room, Byleth made a joke to lighten up the mood.Too bad she forgot to clarify it was a joke though.





	Night crawling

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone and their grandma knew that the sex joke in this support conversation is obligatory fic premise for edeleth shippers, so of course I was going to do it sooner or later.  
Byleth is so "restless" for Edelgard.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Go on!” she heard Sothis tell her, her voice echoing inside her head as it often did.

Byleth hesitated though, the whimpering noises coming from the other side of the door becoming clearer the more she listened in. She could almost make out words like ‘help’ and ‘save me.’  
Right before she decided to enter, she heard Sothis yawn.

“Go…she needs you to…to…” Sothis’s voice became more and more quiet, “I need to lay down…just see what she needs and don’t screw it up…” she finally told Byleth, before her voice was gone. The green haired girl in her head had gone to sleep, again, leaving Byleth to deal with it alone.  
So Byleth summoned her courage to deal with people.  
She finally pushed the door open, and was surprised it wasn’t locked.

“Who’s there?” Edelgard demanded, and Byleth was starting to regret barging in the young woman’s room already. As Edelgard approached, holding a candle to Byleth’s face, the professor couldn’t help but wish she had called for Manuela to check up on her instead.  
Edelgard’s eyes widened upon shining a light and recognizing Byleth. Upon being able to see her in the dark as well, Byleth herself couldn’t help but notice that the night gown Edelgard wore covered much of her body despite the nights being relatively warm at the monastery. She also noticed Edelgard still wore gloves as well, and she wondered what on earth Edelgard had been doing moments before. Who slept in such clothes anyway? And why was she calling for help?

“Professor...what are you doing here?” Edelgard’s voice snapped her back to reality.

What was she doing here?  
She wanted to know why Edelgard was making noise. She wanted to know why she called for help and was still surprised someone showed up. She wanted to know why she wasn’t sleeping as it was so very late. She wanted to know why she wore gloves and long sleeves in this heat. She wanted to know, and ask, but how to ask?  
Was she being intrusive?  
And, had Edelgard been crying?  
Her face looked sad. That wasn’t good. People don’t like to talk about things that make them sad, right?  
Byleth was terrible at this.  
She desperately tried asking Sothis for help. No such luck. As she dug deep into her mind, she heard the green haired girl snore. Sothis couldn’t help her now.  
Damn.  
Think, Byleth.  
Oh! A joke! A joke would lighten up the mood, right? That’s what people usually do, and then they cheer up and talk about things, right?  
Okay, think of a joke, Byleth…  
But Edelgard cocked her head, waiting for a response. Byleth was taking too much time to answer something, anything at all, and making things worse. Without Sothis to help, well, she had to try to think of something-

“I was night crawling.”

Edelgard turned red.

“I’m…I’m sorry?” she asked, dumbfounded.

Byleth bit her tongue. She had once heard one of her father’s fellow mercenaries make that joke, and although she didn’t quite understand it, it had made everyone in the group laugh. Was it a dumb joke? Was it too crude for nobles? Or was it the fact that Byleth’s resting face was too serious?  
For the moments she wondered, Edelgard merely stared, flushed. Eventually, Edelgard started stammering.

“A-are you…? Really? My teacher, I never thought you…I…is this a joke?”

Byleth wanted to tell her it was a joke, and to apologize, yet somehow her words failed to leave her mouth as she saw Edelgard starting to panic. She saw the younger woman looked around in the corridor behind Byleth, as if she was making sure Byleth was alone. And then, Edelgard’s gaze was upon Byleth again, as if carefully studying her.  
Byleth felt intimidated, but kept her demeanor.  
Before Byleth could say anything though, she found herself being dragged deeper inside Edelgard’s room, with Edelgard on the tip of her toes and her lips suddenly clashing with Byleth’s.  
Byleth was beyond confused.  
She started to think that she should have asked that man what night crawling meant before she told anyone the same joke. What on earth had she said?  
But her mind couldn’t focus for long, as she felt Edelgard’s soft lips brushed against hers, begging her to open her mouth. She did so, and she felt Edelgard’s tongue pushing inside for a moment before the younger woman suddenly pulled away.

“W-wait…” Edelgard awkwardly let out, as she moved to lock her door.  
She then used the candle that was still in her hand to light up the rest of the room, lighting up more candles scattered upon her desk and furniture.

“I want to see your face as we…” Edelgard started, her voice trailing off.

“My…face?” Byleth asked, not understanding what was wrong with her own face.

“Y-yes! I want to see you the first time we do it. Are you not here because you found out about the crush I have on you?” Edelgard inquired, surprised as Byleth gave her a confused look, “oh…oh, my goodness! My teacher, you really didn’t know!”

Byleth tried to awkwardly apologize, her mind trying to process everything that was happening. She really had no idea the younger woman felt that way about her. Suddenly things were starting to make sense…  
Edelgard tried to hide her face behind her hands, absolutely embarrassed.

“My teacher… are you trying to get inside the rooms of random students, to see which ones want this?”

Nope, things didn’t make sense anymore.

“What? No! It was only yours, I-“

Edelgard lifted one hand away from her face, one shy eye peeking at Byleth.

“So you’ve…taken a liking to me, without knowing how I feel about you?”

Byleth swallowed. Why did these things have to happen to her?  
But she couldn’t deny she liked Edelgard. She was beautiful, and she loved spending time with her, even if she hadn’t truly seen her that way before. Edelgard was a friend, and a student…and strong, and pretty, and mature…and now Byleth was confused about her own feelings. 

“I suppose…? Yes?”

“Oh…” Edelgard let out, sighing with relief and showing her face again, which was now much more relaxed, “for a moment I assumed you were trying on various students…I’m sorry I’ve offended you, I didn’t mean to imply you were a…ahem. I’m very happy, and I feel flattered, my teacher. I didn’t know my feelings would be returned…and so soon as well…”

Byleth wanted to turn back time, but with Sothis sleeping that was impossible.  
Just what had she gotten herself into?  
She was supposed to check on Edelgard and leave, and yet-  
Suddenly, Edelgard was close again. She had lifted one hand to Byleth’s chest, her fingers playing with the straps that kept Byleth’s armor covering her body.

“D-didn’t you want to see my face?” Byleth desperately asked, trying to ignore that she had a very attractive young woman almost playing with her chest, “my eyes are up here…”

Why was Edelgard acting like this?

“And your blue eyes are indeed beautiful as well as the rest of your body” Edelgard cheekily replied, as she looked up at the taller woman without removing her hand from Byleth’s breasts. Her other hand moved up as well, and joined the other in removing Byleth’s clothes, starting with the piece of armor that covered her chest.  
Byleth silently cursed, defeated, giving in to Edelgard’s ministrations and helping her undress herself. As Edelgard freed the piece of armor from Byleth, Byleth started to remove her own jacket. Then, she removed the shirt underneath, and the armor pieces that covered her arms.  
It didn’t take long before she was undressed from the waist up, her torso completely exposed. Edelgard’s fingers traced some of her exposed scars before kissing them as well.

“You’re beautiful, my teacher” Edelgard purred as her fingers moved to fondle Byleth’s breasts, much to Byleth’s pleasure. She stood on the tip of her toes again, so that she could kiss Byleth again. She gave her a light peck on her lips before telling her to lie down on the bed.  
Byleth complied, and as soon as she did, Edelgard was moving to straddle her.  
She looked up at Edelgard, who was practically sitting up on Byleth’s pelvis. Edelgard’s gloved hand reached down to stroke Byleth’s cheek ever so gently, and Byleth couldn’t help but melt at the soft touch of silk.

“I care a lot about you, my professor. Ever since you saved me, I’ve wanted you to be by my side, to be with me…”

Byleth’s hand found Edelgard’s, moving it from her cheek to her mouth. She kissed Edelgard’s gloved palm, as she couldn’t find words to answer her with. When she stopped kissing, Edelgard’s thumb merely stroked Byleth’s lips, teasing to push inside her mouth.

“You are so good to me, Byleth…” Edelgard whispered, and Byleth couldn’t help feel a shiver up her spine upon hearing Edelgard use her name for the first time.  
Eventually, Edelgard’s hand moved away from Byleth’s face, causing Byleth protest. But then, she saw Edelgard take her hand to her own mouth, removing her glove with her teeth before tossing it aside. That’s when Byleth saw the scars.  
She looked at Edelgard, concerned, but Edelgard couldn’t care less about the scars at that moment.  
Byleth opened her mouth to inquire about the scars, but before she could do so she felt Edelgard’s bare hand move down inside her shorts, teasing Byleth’s already wet sex. Byleth’s mouth opened again, but only moans came out as Edelgard’s fingers teased labia.

“I didn’t expect you to be this excited already, Byleth…” Edelgard teased, bending down to whisper in Byleth’s ear, “such a dirty professor, seeking your student at night for such a depraved thing…”

Byleth could only moan.

“Edelgard…please…” she begged the younger woman, as Edelgard left love marks on Byleth’s neck.

“Tell me what you want, love, and I’ll give it to you…” she purred, her fingers still teasing Byleth.

“Please…I need you inside me…”

With that, she felt Edelgard push two fingers inside her, much to her delight.  
Edelgard gradually increased her pace, listening to Byleth moan as she squirmed under her. Her moans started getting a bit too loud and excited though, so Edelgard clashed her mouth against Byleth’s to shush her. Byleth tried to stop her own noise, but couldn’t help moan into Edelgard’s mouth when her fingers below hit the best spots.

“Quiet, love, you don’t want the rest of the students to hear, do you?” she told her once she pulled away, and Byleth tried to bit her lip to remain silent. Edelgard returning to assault her neck as she added another finger inside didn’t help Byleth stay quiet, though.  
Edelgard kissed Byleth one more time, when she felt Byleth’s walls tighten around her fingers, sensing an orgasm. And sure enough, Byleth reached her peak, moaning into Edelgard’s mouth before falling silently back onto the mattress, completely spent.  
Edelgard kissed Byleth lovingly before she snuggled against her chest. Byleth merely held her, trying to recover. It had been a while since she had done this, after all.

“Give me a moment, and I’ll repay you” was all Byleth could mumble, as she tried to catch her breath. 

Edelgard happily hummed, proud that she had left Byleth in such a state. When Byleth finally recovered, Edelgard found herself being flipped on the bed, so that Byleth was above her.

“Before I uh, do that, can I just ask a question?” Byleth asked, so innocently that it caught Edelgard off guard. 

“Of course!” the younger woman assured her, confused at why Byleth suddenly became embarrassed.

“Edelgard… what is night crawling?”

Edelgard paled.  
Little did Byleth know, Sothis would laugh and mock her for weeks once she told her what happened that night.


End file.
